A wide variety of exercise equipment are currently available to stretch and flex various muscle groups. More recently, exercise equipment has been specially manufactured to develop very specific muscle groups in the human body.
While most versatile exercise equipment includes a portion for enabling the user to do pushups, this prior art equipment does not offer a variety of gripping positions to enhance development of pectoral, frontal and medial deltoid, and triceps muscles.